cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Park
|Zone Name=Atlas Park |Zone Map=Map_AtlasPark.jpg |Type of Zone=Hero City Zone |Level Range=1-6 |Trainer=Ms. Liberty |Task Force Contact=''none'' |Event=''none'' |Exploration Badges=Freedom, Hero Corps Insider, Patriot, Silent Sentinel, Top Dog, Undefeated |Plaques=Alumnus I, Digger I, Expert I, Intellectual I, Pupil I, Student I, II |Enemies=Clockwork, Hellions, Vahzilok |Connecting Zones=Hollows, Skyway City, Steel Canyon, Perez Park, Sewer Network, Recluse's Victory, Rikti War Zone |Lines=Yellow Line |VidiotMaps File=atlas_park }} __toc__ Overview Atlas Park—named after the World War II hero Atlas who stopped the Nazi invasion of Paragon City at the cost of his own life—is the civic center of the city. Along with Galaxy City, it is one of the two city zones new heroes will begin their careers in. At the center of the zone, amidst carefully cultivated gardens, sits City Hall where the famed hero trainer Ms. Liberty is based. Novice heroes arriving here will find a contact within City Hall who will be able to set them up with some missions. These will most likely involve the Hellions who are Atlas Park's main criminal nusiance, albeit mainly of a petty nature. Also menacing the citizens are the Clockwork who spend much of their time stealing any metal they can. Atlas Park has a PTA Yellow Line monorail station and the Chiron Medical Center located near each other on The Promenade. Atlas Park is, to many, the heart and soul of Paragon City. Named after the fallen hero Atlas (who sacrificed his life to save the city from an attack by the dreaded 5th Column), the park is the safest area in the entire metropolis. It is often said that there are more superheroes in the zone than civilians. While far from the truth, it can certainly seem that way. It's not uncommon to see more than a hundred different heroes at the plaza, gathered at the feet of the massive statue of Atlas or mingling inside City Hall. More heroes congregate at the plaza than anywhere else in the city. At the plaza, heroes can train with Ms. Liberty or buy and sell training enhancements with the help of the Freedom Corps. Inside City Hall are five departments that specialize in providing assignments to new heroes of all five origins. Supergroup registration is also handled within. In addition to the natural boost in security the plaza recieves from the dozens of heroes that gather at it, Police Drones and agents of Longbow patrol and secure the outlying parking lots and parkland that has recently seen some harassment from Level 1 Hellions. The nearby Chiron Medical Center and PTA Yellow Line monorail station are also under close watch by the Paragon Police Department. Though Atlas Park is frequently touted as the safest zone in the city (which it is), it still has a troubling crime rate. Though archvillains, mastermind criminals, and dimensional terrors are almost never seen in the zone, it is far more common to see a petty thug who has slipped into the area and started up a one-man crime wave. Though most heroes are eager to begin grappling with the big guns from the start, they almost always begin on the streets, stopping punks from stealing purses and car radios. Nearly all of Atlas Park's problems are of this flavor. Hellions more or less have the market cornered on petty theft in Atlas Park - like gnats, they can be seen crawling over pretty much anything that looks tasty. It's not uncommon to see Hellions commiting a crime on every street corner in the zone. New heroes are almost always assigned to combat the gang as one of their first assignments. However, though they may be common thugs at first glance, one must remember that the Hellions are publicly known to possess innate supernatural talent. Though the thugs in Atlas Park are new recruits that have not yet mastered the satanic and fiery talents their superiors wield, they ARE learning - and fast. Apart from the Hellions, there's not much else troubling Atlas Park. The biggest nuisance are the Clockwork. While the Clockwork operate out in the open in other areas of the city, in Atlas Park they keep to the backlots and rooftops. These little mechanical menaces don't have too strong a presence in the zone, but they can still overwhelm a hapless hero. Small but fierce, their electrical attacks often drain a hero's endurance - and that can be very bad. There are other criminal elements in Atlas Park, but they usually keep off the streets. The Skulls, a morbid street gang opposed to the Hellions, have sent a few small groups into the zone in preparation for a future takeover. For now, they seem to be content distributing superadine amongst the populace. There are also rumors of Vahzilok cadavers occasionally staring out of sewer grates at terrified passerby, but so far, these reports are unsubstantiated. Contacts Task Force Contact * Mairenn MacGregor (Abandoned Sewers Trial) Trainers * Ms. Liberty Regular Contacts * Antonio Nash * Azuria * City Representative * Detective Jose Brogan * Henry Peter Wong * Jonathan St. John Smythe * Laurence Mansfield * Rick Davies * Susan Davies * Sunstorm * Tony Kord Notable NPCs * Activist * Argot'BurWot * D.A.T.A. Technician * Hero Corps Field Analyst * Iris Parker * Newsie * Sarah Juarez * Sarah Peters * Security Chief (Atlas Park) * Security Chief (Perez Park) * Super Group Registrar Neigborhoods * Argosy Industrial Area (Red – Level 5-7) (Music) * Atlas Plaza (Green – Level 1-2) (Music) * Downside (Red – Level 3-6) (No music) * Hyperion Way (Orange – Level 2-6) (Music) * The Promenade (Yellow – Level 1-4) (Music) * Prometheus Park (Yellow – Level 2-4) (Music) Atlas Plaza sits at the very center of the zone and is just full of resources for heroes to take advantage of. Heroes of all sorts of levels of experience gather at the plaza, making it a very safe place. Aside from the occasional level 1 Hellion trying to steal a purse or jack a tire at the very fringes of the plaza's parking lots, there is little crime to note here. To the north of the plaza is The Promenade, which contains an entrance to Steel Canyon. The Promenade is known throughout the country for its theaters and music halls. It's difficult to walk more than a few steps without seeing a poster or billboard for the next great stage show. Nevertheless, even in the shadow of the spotlights, you can count on seeing low-level (1 to 4) Hellions looking for a pocket to pick. Clockwork of a similar level range are known to smash spotlights open and steal the powerful lamps within. Directly to the west of Atlas Plaza is Prometheus Park and its environs. The park looks peaceful at first glance, and it usually is. However, this neighborhood is still a bit nervous about long walks in the park - Hellions (around level 4) occasionally cause problems for joggers, and they're almost always looking smug on the park bridge. Around the southwest borders of the park, you can clearly see remnants of buildings and abandoned warehouses torched by the Hellions. Piles of ash and dusty debris surround most buildings near the park, and of course, they're popular places for Hellions to hang out. To the east of the plaza is Hyperion Way. Many who live in the area felt The Hollowing firsthand - most buildings in the area withstood minor structural damage thanks to the massive shockwave. Hellions of all flavors, from level 1 to level 7, can be found in the area. The Clockwork are fairly active in the area as well. The gate to The Hollows, a hazard zone, stands here. South of the plaza is the neighborhood of Downside. Though relatively tame compared to the locales most heroes will get to visit in their careers, amongst the citizens of Atlas Park, it has a pretty murky reputation. Clockwork forage in parking lots, and the Hellions who roam this neighborhood have access to a lot of superadine. A gate to Skyway City, along with a massive statue of a revered hero, share the skyline with skyscrapers and apartment buildings. The bulk of the neighborhood's bad reputation comes from the open sewer pipes located along the southern border of the zone. Hellions have turned the tunnels into their own superadine den, but there are rumors that Vahzilok butchers have started retaking the tunnels, rendering the young gang members into recyclable body parts in the process. For a warehouse district, Argosy Industrial Park has fairly appealing architecture. Wrought-iron archways and intricate metal fencing make the area much more easy on the eyes than similar complexes in King's Row. However, the area is still avoided by many residents, and with good reason. Clockwork are out in force, taking bits and pieces of scrap metal whenever they find some. Though they rarely attack unprovoked, they've been easy to rile recently thanks to harassment by the Hellions, who have been claiming empty warehouses for their own needs. Warehouses raves, once popular, are rare occurrences these days. Even the Skulls venture into enemy territory to terrorize them, though the Hellions are the most common culprit. This neighborhood is located west of Atlas Plaza, past Prometheus Park. Further to the west, beyond Argosy Industrial Park, is a gate leading to Perez Park. It's a hazard zone, so be careful. Exploration Badges The following exploration badges can be found in Atlas Park: Historical Plaques * One Alumnus Badge monument * One Digger Badge monument * One Expert Badge monument * One Intellectual Badge monument * One Pupil Badge monument * Two Student Badge monuments Stores There are four Superpowered Field Trainers in Atlas Park, who sell level 5-15 Training Enhancements. * One Superpowered Field Trainer on either side of Ms. Liberty. * Two Superpowered Field Trainers within City Hall. Transfer Points * The Yellow Line monorail station will take a hero to Galaxy City, Kings Row, Skyway City and Steel Canyon. * There are gates along the walls of the zone that lead to The Hollows, Perez Park, Skyway City and Steel Canyon. * There is an entrance to the Sewer Network. * The PvP zone Recluse's Victory can be accessed via a Portal deep inside City Hall, accessible through DATA's offices. * Vanguard mantains a portal to the Rikti War Zone. * The Atlas Park Beacon location is at coordinates on the wall west of the Perez Park entrance. External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Atlas Park * Atlas Park overview at official CoH site Category:CoH City Zones